


if we're lucky

by GreenMuffinRanger (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: Jurassic Days [14]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Big Brother Tyler, Chase Whump, F/M, I Had So Many Feels While Writing This, M/M, Protector Koda, Team Mom Kendall, cuddle puddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/GreenMuffinRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chase is injured."</p><p>or: feelings. So many feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if we're lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Giraffe said: "Slightly angsty Riley x Chase where Chase is badly hurt and Riley is a worried mess??" aka they wanted to kill me with feelings.
> 
> I think I hit everything, with extra team is family and Kendall and Koda being awesome + Kendall's first proper time in the cuddle puddle.
> 
> god i had so many feelings while writing this BABY RAPTOR I LOVE YOU, CHASE LOVES YOU, AND EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY

It's a normal day in the Dinolair.

Well, not normal - no monsters have attacked so far, which has them all a bit on edge.

After a few hours of them just all sitting around, waiting for something to happen, Shelby had tentatively suggested one of their now fairly regular movie nights.

Chase, Tyler, and Koda had gone off to acquire pizza and other snacks - "Junior Mints, Tyler; you had better not forget!" The pink had lectured - while the two remaining rangers had coerced Kendall into helping them set up the cuddle puddle nest in the middle of the main room.

Their mentor had declined to stay for movie night, citing she'd see them in the morning and leaving the museum to go home.

"I'm so hungry," Shelby whines, burrowing under one of the quilt-patched blankets and sighing. "I need pizza, stat."

Riley smiles and nudges her lightly with his elbow, setting his book down and pulling out his phone, vibrating with a new text.

"That the guys?" Shelby says, then frowns when Riley's face goes pale. "Ri, what's wrong?"

"Call Kendall," The green ranger says, voice taking on a panicky tone as he scrambles out of the nest. "Get her back here."

"Riley!" Shelby shouts as he darts across the room, looking for the first aid kit. "What's going on?"

"Just do it-" Riley starts as he whips around. She's got her phone pressed to her ear, though, so he takes a deep breath.

"Chase is injured."

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

"Sneak attack," is the first thing Tyler says when he and Koda burst through the doors, the blue ranger carrying Chase over to the lab table they'd cleared off. "The monster was jamming our communications, all the alarms, we barely got out of there-"

"Ty," Shelby says, grabs his hands. "Breathe."

Riley grabs Chase's hand when Koda lays the black ranger down on the table, and breathes unsteadily. "Chase?"

The New Zealander just moans.

The doors fly open again and Kendall strides in. Everyone sort of stares at her, in jeans and a purple pajama shirt, but the real reason they were all staring at her was the lavender dog slippers on her feet.

Kendall walks straight up to the table. "First aid kit," She demands, and then they're all scrambling to follow her orders as she heals Chase.

After what seems like an eternity, Kendall drops the scissors she'd been holding on the floor with a loud clatter and whips at the sweat on her forehead. "He'll be fine," She announces. "No ranger duty for a while, though."

Riley bites his lip and tightens his grip on Chase's hand, which he'd started holding after he'd dropped the kit and Kendall had told him _just stop, I need steady hands. I know you're worried so just hold his hand._

"When is he going to wake up?" The green ranger asks, and blinks back tears as Tyler's hand lands on his shoulder, providing emotional support.

"An hour or two if we're lucky," Kendall says softly, and Riley bites down on his lip and grips Chase's hand even tighter.

One of Shelby's arms comes around Riley's waist, hugging him, and the green ranger sinks into it as Tyler lets go only to hug him as well.

"Team - **_family_** sad," Koda says, and then he's throwing his arms around all three of them.

**_xxxxxxxxx_ **

They're ready to just all go home and forget about movie night while Chase recovers, but surprisingly it's Kendall who insists they stay.

"He'll want you all around when he wakes up," She says, and pulls out her phone. "I'll make the pizza call, Koda can you put Chase in-"

But Koda's already lifting the black ranger into his arms, walking towards the nest and settling the New Zealander down.

Tyler, Riley, and Shelby all follow after, the green ranger curling up next to his boyfriend. Tyler and Shelby fall into each other’s arms and Koda perches at the edge of the cuddle puddle with a clear view of them and Kendall, ever their protector.

When their mentor finally hangs up the phone, she crosses the room to climb into the cuddle puddle, grabbing Koda’s hand.

“He’s alive,” She tells all of them. “He’ll be fine.”

“But…” Riley says, and a sob works its way up his throat. “What if he hadn’t?”

“Ri…” Shelby starts, grabs his hand, and then he’s crying, the dam bursting as his body shakes.

The mattress moves, and then they’re all curled up around him and Chase.

“Sleep, Riley,” Kendall tells him. “It’s going to be okay.”

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

_ Epilogue: _

“Don’t ever do that again,” Riley tells Chase when he wakes up. “I can’t lose you, you big idiot.”

Chase weakly smiles at him, coughs. “I love you too, Ri.”

The green ranger blinks, buries himself into his boyfriend’s side as best as he can without bumping Chase’s injury. “I’m serious.”

“So am I, baby raptor.”

“Seriously you have got to stop calling me that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr, I'm thatwritermojo. 
> 
> Leave me prompts and ideas and tell me which former rangers you want to see pop up next!


End file.
